


In The Meantime

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (kind of), Best Friends, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Smut, Soft Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt: Ian and Mickey are bestfriends. Ian is however oblivious of the fact that Mickey is in love with him. He starts dating a guy that does not want to have sex before marriage. Ian doesn't think he can wait. But is the solution to start sleeping with your best friend since your boyfriend won't fuck you? (Tweaked Summary)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @Amy thanx for the prompt. Very nice.

Ian slumps down on Mickey's couch. "Fuck man, I'm so full right now." He says rubbing his stomach. He belches and puts his feet on his bestfriend's lap.

Mickey laughs. "No one told you to eat like there's no tomorrow."

"Fuck off man, I was starving."

Mickey just shakes his head. "So umm... how's it going with that... that guy?"

Ian smirks at him. "His name is Owen. You know his name is Owen."

Mickey sneers. "Whatever."

"And it was going great until..."

Mickey can feel his stomach churn with excitement at the possibility that things aren't working out between Ian and his new boyfriend. "Until what?" He asks eagerly. 

Ian sighs deeply. "Until he told me he believes in no sex before marriage. Can you believe that shit? "

Mickey laughs. "No fucking way."

"Yeah I know."

"Maybe you should break up with him?" He suggests, of course. 

Ian thinks about it. "Nah. I like him, he's cute. And I'm kind of tired of being single, you know?"

Mickey clears his throat uncomfortably. That's the perfect opening for him to tell Ian _they_ should date each other. But that's not what comes out of his mouth. "Should that be a reason to date someone though?"

Ian scoffs. "No, but do you see any other suiters knocking at my door?" He points at the door. "Well, not this one since this is your apartment. But you know what I mean."

Fuck, why is Mickey such a coward? _Just tell Ian you love him and he should date **you**_. "Still think you should dump him."

"You always think I should dump everyone I'm with." Ian teases with a soft smile and then moans. "God, that feels good." 

Mickey tries not to get hard because of that sound Ian just made. He didn't even realize he was massaging his feet until Ian moaned in that ungodly way. _Fuck Mickey don't get hard. Ian's feet are too close to your dick, he would feel it._

Except it's so hard not to. Ian is lying on the head of the couch with his eyes closed making this little sounds as Mickey continues to knead and touch his feet. He looks so hot like that; his pink tongue keeps darting out to lick on his lips. 

God dammit Mickey is getting hard. "Get your fucking feet off me man. I'm not your masseuse." Mickey pushes Ian's feet to the floor and grabs a pillow placing it on his lap. 

Ian whines but accepts it. "What do I do Mick? Huh? I'm a guy who has needs. I can't just not have sex, you know?"

And boy does Mickey know. Ian is a freaking manwhore when he's single. The reason he doesn't want to be anymore is because he needs someone to talk to and cuddle with and wake up next to. He said. 

Mickey understands Ian wanting all that. He knows the guy in and out, he just wishes he was the one doing all those things with Ian. And yes, that includes the cuddling. 

"So I asked him if we could at least do oral or jerk each other off," Ian continues completely unaware of Mickey's internal turmoil. "but he said no. What kind of person I'm I dating Mick, huh? What if I wait and we end up not getting married? I will have wasted months, or years." He groans and removes the pillow and drops his head on Mickey's lap. "This is so frustrating. You know what I should do?"

"No, but I'm sure you're about to tell me."

"I should find someone to fuck in the meantime."

"What do you mean _in the meantime?_ " Mickey asks and starts massaging Ian's scalp. He has always liked Ian's hair. The color, the length, the texture. 

Ian looks up at him from his lap. God he loves Ian's beautiful green eyes. "Someone to satisfy my sexual needs as I continue dating Owen."

"Why not just leave Owen though?" Mickey wants to understand. 

Ian sighs and shuts his eyes clearly enjoying the feel of Mickey's hand in his hair. "Because he was looking all insecure asking me not to leave him because he can't have sex with me right now. Asking me to be patient and shit. That it would all be worth it when the time comes." He exhales loudly. "And do you know how i found out? We've been dating for a month. So I finally snapped asking why he always pulls away when I want to get intimate. And that's when he came clean." Ian opens his eyes again and caresses Mickey's cheek. "I promised to stay with him Mick. I don't want to be a liar."

"So you would rather be a cheater?"

Ian gets up angrily. "You're supposed to be on my side! Everyone he's dated before me has dumped him because of this. If I leave him, I will just be like them. I hate confrontations you know this!" Ian finishes breathing unevenly. 

"Ian listen, I am on your side okay? I am always on your side. You're my best friend."

"So help me." Ian sits back down on the couch. 

Mickey chews on his lip. Ian has a boyfriend which is already hurting Mickey enough as it is. He can't stand Ian fucking someone else too.

He can't tell Ian he's in love with him. But... they can kill two birds with one stone. If Mickey fucks Ian, then he will have what he has always wanted. And Ian will get his sex. Problem is, will Ian agree to sleep with his best friend? 

"You know," he starts. "I'm single."

Ian rolls his eyes. "Mickey you're always single, which makes no sense by the way, but I don't know how that relates to my current predicament."

"Ian, _I'm_ single."

Ian frowns at him and tilts his head. "Like us?" He points at both of them. "You and me have sex... together?" Mickey shrugs and looks at the floor. "Mick, we are best friends. And you're hot sure, like really hot but wouldn't that just... what if it ruins us?" Ian sits closer to him and takes his hand. "People in my life have come and gone. But if I ever lost you Mickey I would die."

"You are not going to loose me."

"But if we fuck..."

"We will get closer." Mickey interrupts. 

Ian smirks. "We'll be closer alright." He wiggles his eyebrows. 

"Shut up." Mickey chuckles.

"But seriously though,"

Mickey knows that what Ian is talking about is a possibility but he is also tired. He has denied himself Ian for long enough. Even if he will be the other guy at least he will have Ian in some way. He loves Ian so much he is willing to do anything including cheat with him.

He can't think too hard about the future because right here in front of him is a chance that Ian could be his. Of course he wishes it would be more than just sex but... Mickey really wants this.

"It's because we love and care about each other that we should help each other out."

"Huh?"

"You need sex and so do I."

"Hmm, so we agree that this will strictly be just sex you and I?" Mickey nods. "That's awesome. Emotions are what bring complications. You're right."

Mickey is already there seeing as he's in love with Ian but he doesn't say anything. 

"So we're really doing this?"

Mickey can't believe it either and it was his idea. "I guess so."

Ian is about to say something when his phone rings. "It's Owen. We're supposed to meet tonight at this new club." Mickey nods and pushes down the jealousy that cruises through him every time Ian mentions his boyfriend. "I will come back tonight?"

It sounds like Ian is trying to ask if Mickey is sure. "Yes, tonight." Mickey replies confidently. He has never been more sure about anything. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey is not even surprised that he isn't having second thoughts about having sex with his best friend. He supposes that's what love does to you. He doesn't even have time to consider Owen's feelings as he takes a shower and makes dinner for both he and Ian. 

It's about 9:00PM when Ian comes back to Mickey's apartment. Mickey is nervous as all hell. He is excited but at the same time so fucking anxious. What if he's not good enough? If there's one thing Ian is, is experienced. It's not for naught that he has so much sex. 

Mickey will loath himself if he ends up being awful in bed. Ian is never gonna want to fuck him again and Mickey will be destroyed and his heart will be shuttered. Any hope that Ian will ever love him back will dissappear and he doesn't know where he'll go from there. 

It has been almost two years since he had sex and he hopes it will be just like riding a bike. But Ian likes to take charge so at least there's that. He takes a deep breath when he hears Ian unlocking the door with his spare key. 

It takes longer than usual and Mickey is about to walk towards the door when Ian finally walks in. Mickey takes in a sharp breath when he sees Ian looking nice and sharp and even more beautiful than ever. Then again every time Mickey sees Ian he thinks he looks better than the day before.

A unwelcome thought occurs to him that Ian got this dressed up for fucking Owen and his morale goes down some."Hey." He greets.

"Hi." Ian replies and clears his throat. "Sorry I'm late, I went home first to take a shower after..." he trails off.

Mickey smiles widely at the realization that Ian dressed up for _him._

Ian walks slowly towards Mickey and tucks a stray hair behind his ear."Hi." He repeats.

Mickey looks up at his best friend and steps closer to Ian such that they're chest to chest. "I made us dinner."

"I could eat." Mickey steps back but Ian pulls him back in. "Not the food."

It's clear from the look in Ian's eyes what he's thinking. His eyes are not even green anymore. Shit, Mickey has never seen Ian this turned on. Ian grabs Mickey's ass with both hands and pushes their crotches together.

"You feel that?"

Mickey forgets how to speak so he just nods. Ian is so hard he immediately makes Mickey hard. He can't take it anymore so he grabs Ian by the back of his neck and kisses him. It's not a slow kiss. It's hard and rough and Ian returns it in kind. He pulls Mickey even closer and they moan simultaneously from the feeling. 

They immediately start undressing with urgency. The don't break the kiss as they help each other undress, as they grab at each other, as Ian lifts Mickey and carries him to the bedroom. They only break the kiss after Ian is done prepping him and that's only so he can put on the condom.

Ian immediately claims Mickey's lips again as he lines up and parts his legs wider. It's like Ian can't get enough of his lips and that makes makes Mickey so happy which in turn makes him even more horny. 

He pulls away from the kiss to groan loudly when Ian slowly gets inside him. Fuck, he has missed this. He has missed having someone inside him so much and it's even better that that person is Ian. 

"Jesus Christ Mickey you're tight." Ian moans and hugs Mickey tighter to him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Ian continues to chant. "You feel amazing! Mmmm..." 

Ian is making all this noises and giving him all this praises and he has no idea what he's doing to Mickey. The pleasure is so intense and Ian feels so good inside him. He hopes they never stop doing this.

Ian continues to moan then speeds up and Mickey is not in control of his body anymore. He lifts his hips to meet Ian's every thrust. He doesn't know where to touch Ian. His hair, his shoulders, his back, his ass. His hands are everywhere, as pleasure shoots up and down his body. His orgasm hits him hard and by surprise he practically yells. Fuck that felt good, he didn't realize how much he had missed sex. He doesn't even know how he lasted that long. Ian on the other hand is still yelling and calling his name.

Mickey has wanted this for so long and knowing he's making Ian this happy...

"Hey, hey," Ian chuckles lightly and wipes a tear? off his cheek. "You are doing a lot for my ego right now."

Mickey groans. "Shut up and fuck me."

"Are you sure?"

This is why Mickey loves this man, he's so considerate all the time. He doesn't even care that he hasn't come yet. 

"Yes I'm sure, come on."

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey has never been happier. Ever since that night its like Ian can't get enough of him. They fuck every single day. Sometimes more than once. It may have been Mickey's suggestion but Ian is all in. Not that Mickey is complaining because sex with Ian is more than Mickey could have ever imagined. If he had been having sex this good he wouldn't have been able to stay celibate for almost two years. 

Even as he thinks about all this Ian is between his legs sucking him off. Mickey has his eyes shut gripping the pillow tight as he bites his tongue hard trying not to cry out. He could get used to this.

Who is he kidding? He's already used to it.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

"So are you coming over tonight or am I?" Mickey asks as he checks his phone for messages while Ian dresses.

"Umm..." Ian puts on his trouser and looks around for his shirt. "Can't, Owen." 

"That's still happening?" Mickey asks but immediately takes it back when he sees the look on Ian's face. 

"What?" Ian asks confused.

Mickey tries to give his best smile. "I was kidding."

Ian exhales in relief. "Thank God. I thought you were serious." He finishes dressing and places a kiss on Mickey's lips. "Our arrangement still stands right?"

"Yeah, of course. You have a boyfriend and we're just fucking."

"And you are still okay with that?" Mickey frowns at Ian. "Because if you're not, we could just stop. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. So we can st..."

"No!" Mickey interrupts quickly. "I get what the rules are. We're good, Ian."

Ian nods and kisses him one last time. "Okay. Come to my place tomorrow after work?"

Mickey nods trying to ensure his expression remains neutral. He waits until he hears the door close so he can slum back on his pillow with a loud exhale. They've been having sex for five weeks and every time Mickey tries to forget that Owen is still in the picture. 

Sometimes he manages, sometimes he doesn't. Like now that Ian brought him up. He tries not to mention his boyfriend but once in a while the name will come up. Now that they're hooking up, somehow Mickey's feelings are even more intense than they used to be.

Having Ian like this makes him feel... complete. It sucks that Ian is not fully his but he will take what he can get. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

It's a week later when Ian comes to Mickey's place with pizza and starts singing, "Hey Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine," the rest of the words come out muffled because Mickey jumps on his back and covers his mouth. 

"I will murder you in your sleep."

"Please. You would miss me too much." Ian replies and he sits on the couch. 

"You know what I miss?" Mickey asks as he goes for Ian's belt. 

Ian laughs but lifts his body up anyway so Mickey can remove his trouser and briefs. "You are an addict. Unless I'm forgetting we just had sex this morning."

"You complaining?" Mickey puts the condom on him.

Ian shakes his head. "Never. Wait, I haven't..."

"No need. Already took care of it. Shiiiiiit." Mickey finishes with a groan as he sits himself on Ian's dick. 

Ian doesn't hesitate to put his hands on Mickey's waist as he rides him into the couch. It's not too long before he starts to get loud just like he usually does. And Mickey loves every second of it. He hugs Ian and bites on his neck to hide a moan when Ian thrusts up into him and grazes his prostate. 

"Fuck Ian."

"Yeah?" Ian caresses his ass and kisses him. He continues to moans into the kiss. 

Ian doesn't stop rubbing relentlessly on his prostate and Mickey can feel he's at that point where he completely looses himself when it comes to intimacy with Ian. 

"Mickey!" Ian shouts as he comes. 

"Fuck yes Ian! I love you." Mickey moans as he comes too.

They both freeze.

They stare at each other both still frozen seeming to hold their breaths. Mickey is internally freaking out. How could he have fucked up like that? He slowly gets off Ian and stands up. 

"Ian I'm..."

"I have to go!" 

Ian literally runs out and Mickey is left to stare into space wondering what the fuck is wrong with him. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Four days.

Four whole fucking days and Ian hasn't called, or picked up, or come around. Guess this is what Ian meant by sex ruining their relationship. 

He can't believe he was so careless. He always tries not to let go during sex. Controlling his moans and covering his mouth trying not to let anything out. From the moment they started sleeping together Mickey knew that confession was a possibility. 

He had really tried to keep his feelings in check because he didn't want what they had going on to stop. But it seemed things had ended up blowing up in his face anyway. 

 

Mickey tries not to think too much so the whole thing doesn't give him a headache. He microwaves some pizza bagels and grabs himself a beer. He's not hungry but he hasn't eaten in days and he needs to keep himself alive. So he chews solemnly and states at his phone. 

He's about to retire to bed when there's a knock on the door. Mickey wonders who it could be because those who come to see him (Ian and Mandy) don't knock. He gets up and walks towards the door. 

"Yeah?"

"It's me."

Mickey takes a deep breath and opens the door then turns around and walks towards the couch.  
He hears the door close and he sits down waiting to hear Ian out. 

"I'm sorry I ran." Mickey doesn't reply. "And I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

Mickey doesn't know what to say. He is afraid to say anything that will make the situation worse. He doesn't want to ruin a chance to salvage their friendship if there's one. 

"I love you too Mick."

Mickey rubs a hand across his face and groans in frustration. "As a fucking friend I know."

"No." Ian says and walks towards him. He kneels and takes Mickey's hand. "As more than a friend. I'm sorry it took me a while to realize it but I do now. I love you Mickey Milkovich. Please be my boyfriend."

Mickey chuckles happily and puts his hands on Ian's shoulder. "You mean that?"

"Yes."

Mickey remembers a big factor and frowns. "What about... fucking Owen?"

"I wasn't fucking Owen." Ian jokes but Mickey pulls away upset. "Okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I broke up with Owen."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"What about that whole fucking speech you made about not wanting to be a liar?"

"He deserved to know the truth. It wasn't fair what we were doing to him."

"Fuck." Mickey curses. "So are we really...?"

"I don't even know why I went looking for love that far and yet you were right in front of me this entire time."

Mickey smiles and pulls Ian up so he joins him on the couch. He kisses him deeply and they lie on the couch and continue to make out. 

It's as they're watching TV later that night in each other's arms he notices Ian won't stay still like there's something on his mind. He keeps looking at Mickey and then back at the TV. 

"What?" Mickey finally asks.

...

"So now that we're officially together we can stop using condoms, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I just read ‘In the meantime’ and it’s amazing!!! Please, please, please do you think you could write it from Ian’s POV?? Even with the sex part?? I know I am a weird person who wants to read about Ian’s thoughts while he fucks Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha ha haaa!!! hello Anon. we are all weird when it comes to Gallavich.   
> here u go!

Ian leans on the counter top at the club watching a tall blond guy sited by himself in one of the booths. He sips on his drink. The guy is very good-looking but he doesn’t look smug about it. Unlike 90% of the men who come here. He will totally do. 

Ian is tired of being single. He gets laid on the reg sure, but lately he’s been wanting more than that. He’d been craving intimacy. He wants a guy to hold at night. He doesn’t want to hop from one dude to the other. It gets exhausting after a while. And maybe a gay club isn’t the best place to find boyfriend material but sometimes you will find a serious guy. So he watches his target. 

Two men have approached him so far but they both left. Ian is not bothered. He knows how he looks like. He knows he will land blond guy when he wants to. He orders another drink with a sigh. He wishes he was more like his best friend Mickey. That he had the restraint. Mickey has been single for two years. Which means he hasn’t had sex for just as long. Ian honestly doesn’t know how he does it. Ian can’t even go a week without getting fucked. It’s like he gets sick when his dick hasn’t been inside someone. He can’t do it. 

This is why he thinks it’s time to approach blond guy. He saunters towards the booth and stands next to the table. Blond guy looks up immediately. Ian gives him a dashing smile. 

“Hi.”

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

“Ugh. For fuck’s sake Ian.” Mickey groans when Ian applies the cake mixture on his cheek. Ian just bursts out laughing and gets to a safe distance. Mickey wipes it off and glares at him. “Birthday or not, you will finish this cake yourself.”

Ian rolls his eyes while licking the mixture off his forefinger. Mickey looks away and continues stirring. “You’re my best friend, and you promised me a cake. You fulfill all your promises, remember?” Mickey sneers at him and Ian laughs again. “Okay so…” he’s been dating Owen for six days now and he hasn’t had a chance to update Mickey yet.

“What?” Mickey asks opening the oven.

“I’m seeing someone.”

Mickey doesn’t look at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. His name is Owen. He’s blond.” Mickey scoffs. “What?”

“Nothing. Just didn’t picture you as the cliché type.”

“Please.” Ian grabs a beer from his fridge with a chuckle. “You always find something wrong with anyone I go out with. If it wasn't his hair color, it would be something else.”

Mickey rolls his eyes. Ian still with a smile walks past him to head to the bathroom. “Don’t worry, I love you anyway.” Ian pecks him on the cheek and goes to relieve himself. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

 

When it was just two weeks of dating Owen, and no sex, Ian had been okay with it. He kept pushing Ian away when the petting would grow heavy or when the kissing got prolonged. He would pull away or come up with something else to do. It was clear Owen wasn’t ready for sex yet. But at two weeks the relationship was relatively new so Ian had allowed it. But now, it was getting ridiculous. They were a month old. 

The whole thing was getting frustrating because Ian isn’t going to lie, he may be a little bit of an addict. He barely goes three days without sex, and now it’s been a whole month, still no sex. And he has a boyfriend? The fuck?!

Which is why today Ian had decided is the day. They’re driving home from a date and headed to Ian’s place. Ian starts to caress his hair.

“Mmm…” Owen moans. “Feels nice.”

“Yeah?” Ian asks suggestively. “It can feel even better.”

Owen clears his throat and keeps driving. Ian doesn’t care. He’s getting some today. As soon as Owen parks outside Ian’s building he grabs him by his neck and pulls in for a kiss. It doesn’t get resisted and is instead returned just like he usually does. Making out is never a problem apparently. Ian lets go of his neck and traces his hand down Owen’s chest, but when Ian is very close to his crotch his hand gets predictably grabbed. He pulls back with a sigh.

“Okay, what the fuck Owen? It’s been a fucking month.”

“Do we have to?”

“Have sex? Yeah!”

Owen bites his lips guiltily. “I umm… I am waiting till I get married?”

“ _WHAT?_ ” Ian yells because seriously? Owen nods. “So you’re a virgin?”

“No.”

“Then what the fuck?”

“Please Ian, this is my decision. This is who I am. I refuse to have sex until marriage and you need to respect that.” Owen pleads. “Please.”

Ian rubs a hand across his face. “I don’t think I can do this Owen. I’m sorry.”

Owen looks at him and nods his eyes glistering. “So you’ll just be like all the others.”

“What others?”

“Everyone else I’ve been with Ian! No one wants to date the freak that can’t have sex until the day he gets married. You’re gonna leave me all alone just like everybody else. Because of _sex?_ ” 

He sniffs and fuck if that doesn’t make Ian feel like shit. He has always had sex. It’s who he is. But, “It’s okay Owen. Don’t… don’t cry. I won’t leave you.” Ian takes his hand. He won’t leave Owen because they do sleep together and they do cuddle and all that other lovey dovey stuff that Ian is a sucker for.

“You promise?” he asks looking very insecure.

“Yeah, I promise.” Ian assures. “Do we at least please each other in… other ways?”

Owen looks at him apologetically. “No.”

Ian exhales and gets out of the car. How can’t believe that this is his life now. “Let’s go in then.”

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~** they should have sex. 

Ian cares about Mickey and their friendship and is scared if losing him because of this. But he figures, he loves sex and it would be with someone he cares about. it’s not the worst idea ever. So he says yes.

He had agreed to see Owen this evening so he goes, promising to come back. Time with Owen is just like it is every other day except today Ian can’t stop thinking about Mickey and his proposal. The whole time he can’t get Mickey out of his head. Are they really doing this?

He comes back to the present when Owen nudges him with his elbow. “You okay?”

“Yeah… yeah. I’m fine.” He pecks him on the cheek. 

He feels terrible about having to cheat on a guy like Owen but Ian made a promise to not leave him. Sex with Mickey is the only way. He could always say no and find a total stranger but honestly... he doesn’t want to.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

 

When he leaves his boyfriend’s place he goes back to his own place to shower and look presentable for Mickey. Normally he wouldn’t bother but their relationship has changed now and he feels the need to look better than he usually does around the other man. He arrives at Mickey’s place around 9:00 fully excited to have sex with his best friend. He just knows it’s going to be good. They may have been platonic for years but Ian is not blind. He’s seen that ass, OK?  
Ian unlocks the door but lingers pacing for a bit. He loves Mickey, he really does. Which is why he can't believe they’re about to have sex. Together!

He’s very excited but he’s still very nervous. Mostly excited though. He can already feel himself getting hard from the thought of fucking Mickey. He squeezes his half hard dick and finally walks in. 

He can’t help but reach for Mickey. They haven’t even done anything but Ian feels that something has indeed shifted. He tucks a cute stray hair behind his ear.

“Hi.” He whispers.

Mickey steps closer with a smile and offers Ian dinner. Now, Ian adores Mickey’s cooking but that’s not what he wants to eat right now. He is so hard watching Mickey in this new light. He just wants to get on him, in him, all of it. Mickey reaches up to kiss him and Ian kisses back willingly and fervently. They undress without breaking the kiss and Ian carries Mickey impatiently towards his bedroom. They still don’t break the kiss because fuck, Mickey’s an amazing kisser. So good. Ian just wants to kiss him forever and fucking ever. He wants to be attached to his best friend’s lips for life. Ian only pulls back to put on the condom and then he dives in to resume the kissing that he can feel down to his toes. 

If it were up to him they wouldn’t use protection but he _is_ kind of a slut so he gets that Mickey wouldn’t allow that yet. He slowly pushes in and groans the entire way until he bottoms out. 

“Jesus Christ Mickey you’re tight.”

Ian knows for a fact that Mickey hasn’t had a dick inside him in two years and his mind clogs from the pleasure of having such tightness around his cock. He’s forced to take a breath so he doesn’t come. Ian feels so good he shocks himself by being so fucking vocal. The most he ever does in bed is grunt and breath heavily but with Mickey, fuck with Mickey even though he’s out of practice he feels so good. He knows exactly what he’s doing too. Ian may be on top but he’s definitely not the one doing all the work. He already wants to fuck Mickey again, and again and he hasn’t even come yet. Mickey suddenly climaxes between them with a restrained yell. It drives Ian mad and he thrusts inside him harder and faster, calling Mickey's name. That’s when he notices Mickey is…. is he crying? Was the sex really that good?

He wipes at the stray tear. “You’re doing a lot for my ego right now.”

Mickey groans blushing. “Shut up and fuck me.” 

But Ian loves this man and the last thing he wants to do is hurt him so he makes sure that Mickey is okay before chasing his orgasm too. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

When Ian leaves that night he cannot wait to come back because Jesus Christ that was magical. Boy is he glad Mickey suggested it. 

 

He keeps coming back daily or Mickey goes to his place. The fuck all over their apartments all the time in all positions for three consequtive weeks. The fourth week Ian completely forgets about Owen’s existence. He’s at Mickey's and they’ve just finished fucking when he gets the text that reminds him he has a boyfriend. 

**Ian, you okay? Haven’t heard from you in days.**

Shit. **Where are you?**

Mickey suggests they meet at Ian's tonight but he obviously won’t be available. 

“That’s still happening?”

Mickey asks and Ian looks at him surprised by his reaction. If he didn’t know any better he would thing he was angry. Almost like Mickey isn’t okay with Owen but he is quick to reassure Ian that he was just kidding. Ian exhales in relief because they had talked about this and he doesn’t want to lose his friend. 

“Our arrangement still stands, right?”

“Yeah of course. You have a boyfriend. We’re just fucking.”

Ian frowns at the way Mickey says that sentence. “I don’t want to jeopardize our friendship. We can just sto…” 

He starts to suggest but Mickey is quick to shut down that idea. So Ian heads out to go meet his boyfriend. He doesn’t want to end what they have and he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship so if Mickey said it's is cool then that’s okay.

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

“Thank you.” Owen says suddenly seated next to Ian in his living room.

“What for?” Ian asks.

Owen fidgets. “You… you haven’t bugged me about sex in a while.” Ian doesn’t say anything. “I appreciate it. Makes me feel less shitty.”

Well if that doesn’t make Ian feel shitty. Fuck, he hates himself so much right now. But how does he break it to Owen without reminding him about his asshole exes? He initiates a deep tongue kiss as a distraction. Owen loves those. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

A week later Ian buys Mickey pizza and takes it to his place. He can’t cook for shit so this is his way of ‘cooking’ him dinner. His best friend could however care less about the pizza. He removes Ian's trouser and boxers as soon as he takes the couch. Ian has never been more turned on than at that moment, finding out Mickey had prepped himself prior to Ian coming over. 

Mickey is becoming an even bigger addict that Ian and it turns him on so much it's blinding. Mickey puts the condom him right before seating on his hard girth. Ian grabs onto Mickey's hips as the latter rides him on the couch. “Jesus Christ, fuck you feel amazing.” He can’t help but voice. He can never contain what he's feeling when he's inside Mickey. 

The tightness, the warmth, the bites on his neck, the moaning from Mickey, combine all that and Ian cums uncontrollably shouting Mickey's name. 

“Fuck yes Ian! I love you!” Mickey yells unexpectedly and Ian knows no way that confession was intentional and it's definitely not a platonic one. 

Fuck, fuck. This is what Ian was afraid of. He continues to sit there looking at Mickey's shocked face. Mickey opens his mouth to say… Ian has no idea what but he can’t be here. He gets up and rushes out only pulling up his clothes when he's out the door. 

 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Ian gets home and shuts his door. He paces up and down for a few minutes and tries to figure out why he freaked out at Mickey's confession. Mickey loves him. Mickey _loves_ him.

“Fuck.”

Is this good or bad? Ian doesn’t know. But first things first, he has to call Owen. He needs to end their relationship. If Mickey loves him, then he can’t be with Owen. It has got to be hurting him knowing Ian still has a boyfriend. Not to mention he owes the guy the truth. It's only fair. 

 

**~0~0~**

 

“So you’re breaking up with me? It's because I can’t have sex with you, isn’t it?”

“No, no it's not. I swear.” Owen looks at him suspiciously and then his face falls. “Okay, I did cheat on you. _Have_ been cheating on you. But listen to me Owen.” He takes both his hands and guides him to his couch. “I did not deserve you. Those other men that left you for that shallow reason did not deserve you. But I _promise you_ , you will find someone.”

“I don’t think so Ian.”

“Well I know so. Someone will come along who will be willing to wait. Someone will love you for so much more than sex.” He avoids his eyes. “I’m sorry that person wasn’t me, but… I think I might be in love with my best friend.”

Owen chuckles between his tears. “Who am I to stand between love? At least you tried, right?”

“I’m really sorry. You just asked me to promise and…” he sighs. “I’m sorry.”

“It's okay. You are the nicest among all my exes and you told me truth.”

Ian smiles softly and apologizes a few more times. There are no hard feelings by the time he leaves and Ian leans back relieved to have told the truth. 

He however waits before going back to Mickey's. he does love his best friend. It's true. And it occurs to him the love he has always felt for the other man may have been more than friendship. But he was so caught up in not wanting to ruin it he couldn’t even consider them being more. But after spending the last month together like that, he's more than ready to call Mickey his boyfriend. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

A few days later he goes to Mickey's and prefers to knock rather than use his key. They’re not at a good place so he doesn’t know how Mickey feels about him at the moment.

“I’m sorry I ran.” He says as soon as the door opens. He gets on his knees and grabs Mickey's hand. “I love you Mickey Milkovich. please be my boyfriend.”

And when they kiss and make it official Ian feels like this is the best decision he has ever made. He loves Mickey and Mickey loves him. And who’s to say they can’t be best friends _and_ boyfriends?   
They make out on the couch for what seems like forever .  
However later when they’ve settled happily and are watching TV Ian remembers he has a very important issue on his mind. 

“What?” Mickey seems to sense he's thinking about something.

“So now that we’re officially together we can stop using condoms, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡♡


End file.
